


Our Story Begins

by fictionaldesires



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe some angst, but we will see, lots of fluff, new dream week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionaldesires/pseuds/fictionaldesires
Summary: A collection of prompt fills for New Dream Week 2019.





	1. Found You

**Day 2 Prompt:** _Found You_

It’s been a while since she’s done this whole running in the woods thing. It used to be her little way of escaping from the castle when things just got too much for her to handle. She could spend hours in these woods, running throughout the trees, splashing in puddles, whistling to the birds and listening to them sing back. But this time she didn’t have any time to savour any of that. 

Not if she didn’t want to get caught. 

You see this isn’t her first time in the woods, but it certainly is the first time she is being chased through them.

When she’s sure enough that she’s winded herself through the maze of trees a good amount, she decided to take refuge behind a grand oak that she finds near the creek. Her back comes to rest on the bark behind her as she closes her eyes and listens to the sounds around her. There’s water trickling from the creek, birds singing in the trees, the sounds of her own panting breath and then-

“Found you.” 

The voice comes from somewhere in front of her and the slow smile is stretching on her lips before she even has time to open her eyes. When she does though she is greeted with a sight far prettier than anything else around her. 

Eugene, dressed in a simple white shirt, is standing in front of her wearing his trademark smirk. It’s softer around Rapunzel, _only around Rapunzel_, and it takes everything in her not to pull him in right there and forget all about their little game. 

But they are playing a game and despite what people may think about her she does have a competitive streak and it won’t let Eugene win this easily. No matter how badly she wants to let him. 

So she waits for a few seconds, waits for him to place a hand beside her head on the tree and lean into her slightly, waits for him to relax into the moment. 

And then she moves. 

She dips down as quick as she can, throwing Eugene off guard and slips under his arm so she can take off running again. This time when she runs she lets her giggles echo throughout the trees, loud and unapologetic. She swivels around trees and changes her path a few times just to confuse him a little, especially when his calls of_ Rapunzel_ grow a little too near for her liking. 

But instead of getting caught up in the freedom of it all, she really should have been paying more attention to where she was going. She really should have realised that this was _Eugene_ she was playing with and finding his way through the woods is something he’s has had years of practice with. 

She’s just about to set foot on the bridge laying over the creek when she feels two arms wrap around her waist and pull her up and off the ground until she’s spinning around. _Spinning and spinning and spinning. _Her giggles are no longer the only ones winding through the trees as Eugene has now joined in, his laugh a lot deeper than hers but filled with just as much happiness. 

She thinks they sound beautiful together. 

Eventually, he sets her back on her feet and spins her around, a little more gently, until they’re face to face. He’s panting slightly as he leans in again to brush his nose delicately along hers, his smile igniting like fire and warming her all over. She feels one of his hands come up to brush soft strokes against her cheek whilst the other finds her fingers and entangles within them. 

“Found you” he says again, this time softer and quieter. A whisper just for her. 

She nods her head once, her eyes flicking up to his and her smile widening at the excitement she finds there. “You did.” 

They simply stand there for a moment, the music of the forest surrounding them, taking in everything about this moment. Just the two of them, free and alone and _happy_. Eugene takes this opportunity to brush a kiss against her cheek, then her nose and finally landing on her forehead. It makes her melt when he kisses her like that, makes her feel loved. 

And when she looks back up at him, she sees it in the way he’s looking at her just how loved she is. She’s about to tell him she loves him just as much when he’s speaking again, voice still quiet and only for her. 

“If I remember correctly I was promised a pize.”

“A prize?”

He hums softly in response, his hand letting go of hers and choosing instead to find a home in his pocket. Rapunzel can already feel her heart speed up at that, knowing exactly what he’s looking for in that pocket. And when his fingers come back up to grasp hers she’s pretty sure her heart stops altogether. 

He brushes his nose against hers again, kisses it a few more times too before he’s tilting her chin up with his free hand and looking into her eyes deeply like there is nothing more important than this._ And there really isn’t_. 

“I was promised” he begins, his fingers twitching around hers until she feels cool metal sliding down her skin. “That if I found you-”

“I would let you keep me forever.” 

That _was_ what she had promised and she always keeps her promises. 

Especially for him, always for _him_. 

She feels Eugene slide the ring fully on to her finger then, fitting perfectly, before she feels his lips on hers. It’s warm and familiar and something she definitely is looking forward to having for the rest of her life. So she kisses him back and keeps kissing him until the sun fades from the sky and the woods around them becomes still. And when they make their way back to the castle she kisses him again and again and again only stopping long enough for Eugene to whisper three words. 

“I found you.” 

And this time she knows he doesn’t just mean in the woods. 

“I found you too.” 

She says it back and everything inside her is really grateful she did.


	2. Dreams

**Day 3 Prompt:** Dreams

It’s only been 5 minutes since he snuck into her room and yet he’s already made himself comfortable. She didn’t really get any warning before he crawled on to the bed beside her, relaxed down onto his stomach and placed his chin comfortably on top of his hands in front of him. But of course, he’s still considerate Eugene and he made sure to remove his shoes before taking up his position. 

He’s not _too_ considerate though and he has just left them sprawled out in the middle of the room on her brand new rug. She likes it though, likes how in these moments they’re not future royals with plans and duties and separate rooms, but they are just them. Eugene and Rapunzel, two simple people in love. 

It’s not the first time she has thought about things like this, dreamed about her life if she weren’t next in line to the throne. But looking at the pair of overworn boots and feeling the gentle breath of her boyfriend beside her, she can’t help but let her mind wander. 

“Are you happy?”

She asks it into the dark, not really sure if she would get an answer. The room is silent around her and just like these regular late-night visits, it wouldn’t be the first time Eugene had passed out as soon his head hit the pillow. But she hears the rustle of bed sheets next to her as he shifts position and uses it as a sign to move also, turning on her side until they’re lying face to face. 

He looks at her for a moment, eyebrow raised just slightly, searching her face for any elaboration. When she remains silent, Eugene reaches out and finds interest in playing with the loose string of her nightgown, twirling it around his finger lazily. 

“Of course I am” he answers softly like it’s the most obvious answer in the world. She knows that to him it is, she has gotten very used to him telling her how happy she makes him, but that’s not exactly what she meant here and so she tries again. 

“_Here_ I mean” she begins, her hand reaching up to brush his hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear until it’s secure. “Are you happy here?”

They fall back into silence again, the only sound their quiet breaths mingling together. There isn’t much light in the room, just a small lantern on the table next to the bed, but she can see the way Eugene is thinking this over. His eyes are still focused on the loose string and his forehead has creased slightly, in contemplation or confusion she’s not sure. 

“Are you?” He finally says, giving up whatever internal fight he was having and throwing the question back at her. Letting her decide how serious they want to be right now.

But she has learned a lot from Eugene over the last few years and she has grown very skilful at playing him at his own game. So instead of answering that question, she throws another one into the mix, one that is a little more safe territory. 

“Don’t you just dream about what our life would be like without all of this?”

A small smile blooms onto Eugene’s lips, his expression growing brighter as he locks eyes with hers. “_You_ are my dream. Without you, I wouldn’t have anything else to dream about.”

She can’t help the light laughter that escapes her and she’s too in love to care that it might have been a little too loud for this late at night. She uses the hand in his hair to her advantage and pulls him in for a kiss, a kiss he’s clearly not expecting if the chuckle against her lips is any indication. But eventually, he’s kissing her back, smiles and all, before pulling away with one last kiss dropped on the tip of her nose. 

“These dreams” he begins, dropping the loose strand and giving her his complete attention. “What happens in them?” 

She didn’t even have to mention that this is something she thinks about on a regular basis, he just _knows_. 

Her smile grows wider as she thinks back to all the nights she spends in this bed alone, her mind wandering to the life she could have, the life _they_ could have. All of those dreams that she finally gets to share with him and maybe, just maybe, have come true one day. 

“We don’t live in the castle” she starts, laughing slightly at the offended gasp Eugene let’s out. “We live in the village instead, a small cosy home just for the two of us.” 

“And Pascal?”

“And Pascal” she confirms, nodding her head once and smiling up at him. 

There’s a brief pause before “what would you do?” 

He whispers it, his arm looping around her back to pull her in that little bit closer. “What would you do without all of your princess duties?”

“I would paint.”

“But you do that already.”

She shakes her head softly at that, her smile nothing but fondness. “I wouldn’t _just_ paint. I would open a small gallery here, spend my day teaching others helping them bring their art to life.”

It’s always been a secret of hers, this goal she has, this desire that consumes her to pass her passion onto others. When they’re taking walks through the Kingdom she often finds herself looking at empty buildings that she could make her own, empty rooms that she can fill with endless stories. Eugene is staring at her warmly now and there’s something in his expression that says _I want that for you too. _

She grants him with a quick kiss, just for being him, before shuffling back to her side and deciding to turn the attention on him. 

_“_And what would you do?”

He doesn’t even take a moment to think about it, answer already on his lips before she really finishes speaking. 

“Look after our children of course.”

Her eyes snap up to his at that, finding nothing but love settled there. He said it so simply, so naturally that she swears her heart skips several beats. His hand begins to rub soft circles on her back as she watches Eugene get carried away in this little fantasy, his whole face the perfect picture of serenity. 

“I could teach them how to read and explore and teach them the correct way to use a frying pan.” He says it all in one go, voice growing louder with his excitement. “We’ll have three of course. Two girls and a boy, who we will obviously name Eugene Junior.” 

They both start laughing then, loud and unapologetic, not caring about the consequences of being caught. He pulls her in that little bit closer, holds her there until their laughs settle and their breaths even out and the room becomes calm again. His chest is warm against her cheek and his arms are a safe band around her and she realises that nothing in this world could compare to this. Compare to the warmth that fills her up when Eugene finally speaks again.

“I will give you all of those dreams Rapunzel.” 

He whispers it against her and she knows deep down that he can’t, not really, but he will do everything he can to try and that is all she could ask for. So she nods against him, snuggles in closer and lets herself slip into a peaceful sleep. 

That night her head isn’t filled with art galleries and small houses, it’s filled with a new dream of brown eyes and floppy hair and the kindest smile. 

And she thinks it’s the best dream she’s ever had. 


End file.
